Icerink
by Marea67
Summary: Scotty, Kitty, Jason McCallister - Scotty wants to help Kitty.


**Ice-rink**

**Author:** marea67  
**Fandom:** Brothers & Sisters  
**Characters**: Kitty, Scotty, Jason  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer**: Brothers & Sisters doesn't belong to me  
**Summary:** Scotty wants to help Kitty.

"Oh, please, Scotty, I need your help with this. Right now, you're the only person, I can think of to ask." Kitty begs. "Kevin told me you used to be good at this."  
"Operative words are 'use to be', Kitty. I haven't been on the ice for many years. I don't even have skates anymore." Scotty tries.  
"We'll hire them… Please. I'm such a idiot on those things."  
"Kitty, … they're _Robert'_s kids… I never got the impression they liked me much…" Scotty reminds her softly. Kitty sighs.  
"I know." Kitty hesitates, maybe she IS asking too much from Scotty.  
"I think they haven't entirely forgiven me for 'taking Kevin away' from their uncle."  
"True. They love Jason very much. I left Jason a message and a request to call me back, but,… you know…" Kitty sighs again and Scotty resists the temptation to finish her sentence, which would mean saying unkind about Jason.  
Looking back on these last two years, Scotty is rather glad, that Jason never called Kevin when he was in Malaysia. Because if he had, then Kevin would not have broken up with Jason and asked Scotty back. And to be honest, with all the issues that the Walkers bring with them, Scotty is still grateful to be with Kevin.  
"I'll help you." He hears himself say. Kitty utters an excited scream and Scotty makes a face at his phone. "How late?"  
"One?"  
"One will do… I'll be there."

Scotty feels a little wobbly on his feet, it takes a bit of getting used to again. He carefully takes one, two steps on the ice…. _Slide_, don't step… _Slide_. Behind him he hears a scream and children's laughter. Kitty is sitting on the ice, she obviously fell, but she doesn't seem to really mind and she laughs as well.  
Scott reaches out to her and helps her up, nearly losing balance himself. He sees the looks of expectation from Sophie and Jack and momentarily he has wonders if he should stay up and show them he's in charge or fall down, because he wants to make them laugh.  
He eventually decides to opt for the first, somehow feeling intimidated by the fact that the story, of his falling, would obviously reach Jason as well. As the kids skate off and Kitty carefully tries to keep up with them, Scotty frowns at the uneasy feeling he gets from this idea that he's 'competing' against Jason.  
Jason is their uncle, of course their relationship with him is much closer, than what they have with Scotty, who they see maybe twice a year… Just as much as Scotty feels more comfortable with Paige and Cooper, Sarah's children. Deep in his heart he knows he shouldn't dwell on the topic too much.  
What Kevin and Jason had was over two years ago. Kevin broke up with Jason, Kevin chose Scotty. Scotty doesn't doubt Kevin's love for him, nor his devotion to him. He is completely aware of the fact that Kevin is doing everything he can to make Scotty happy and that Jason is not a part of his life.  
He's absolutely convinced that Kevin wouldn't see Jason behind his back. In fact, the few times that Kevin, Scotty and Jason had run into each other, they had talked with each other in a very polite and friendly way, but whatever simmering feelings that _could_ have been between Kevin and Jason, just wasn't there.  
There isn't a 'war' going on between the McCallisters and the Walkers. In fact, Robert and Jason couldn't be nicer to Scotty if they tried. So Scotty has to admit that the flaw lies within _him,_ because every time the name Jason pops up, Scotty feels this irrational inner desire to get defensive.

He is so stuck in his thoughts, that he doesn't notice a group of boys heading in his direction, playing and joking. And by the time he does see them, it's too late. One of the young men slams into him and Scotty loses balance. The man makes a quick recovery, hollers a 'sorry' and skates off, but Scotty is less fortunate.  
He feels his skates slip from underneath him and he's about to fall backwards, when strong hands catch his fall and push him back up.  
"That was close." A familiar voice behind him says. Scotty turns around, prepared for the inevitable moment of sheer humiliation, that the one who 'saved' him, is the one he was just thinking of, but Jason is not gloating over it, he even looks genuinely concerned.  
"Are you hurt?" he then asks. Scotty shakes his head.  
"Just my pride. I thought that I would really make a bad fall… Thank you … for catching me… It was very nice of you."  
"You're welcome." Jason replies gently.  
"Uncle Jason!" Jack doesn't even bother to slow down and uses Jason as his personal airbag. The thud is so loud that even Scotty cringes at the impact. Jason coughs a bit and Kitty scolds Jack, not that Jack is impressed..  
"Come and play with us?" He begs of his uncle. Jason runs his fingers through Jack's hair.  
"Not just yet. I need to get some air again first…." He laughs. "I'll stay here and talk to Kitty and Scotty a bit." Jack seems disappointed, but when his sister calls him, he skates away.  
At the same moment another man joins Jason and Jason shyly looks at Kitty and Scotty.  
"This is Jamie. He and I … we're sort of…" Jason uncomfortably tries to explain and Scotty cannot help but grin and finishes Jason's sentence with:  
"..Trying to define the word 'we'?.. That is always the hardest part."  
"It's very early … and we're just getting to know each other a bit better…. And.. we hope it will work…" Jason admits. Scotty remembers those days.  
"Yes, well, in that case, I'd better go home and give Robert's children a chance to get to know the new man in their uncle's life."  
"Oh, you don't have to leave." Jason immediately replies. "I didn't mean to chase you away."  
"You didn't…" Scotty smiles and he quickly says his goodbyes, but when he sits down on one of the benches to take off his skates, he searches for Jason and Jamie across the ice and when he sees their happy smiles, he can only hope that Jason will become as happy as he is.

THE END


End file.
